Clarity
Clarity is the 18th episode of Season 4 and is the 84th episode overall. Summary EMILY MAKES A DECISION THAT COULD COST HER FRIENDS EVERYTHING -- A grief-stricken Emily tries to repair her collateral damage while Victoria pursues a fresh lead with renewed vigor. Recap Ben has made detective on the police force. His brother, Kevin, is coming into to town for his promotion party. That’s the good news. The bad news is that Victoria is looking to blackmail him into helping her take down Emily. She thumbs through the police report on Lyman’s death. Louise is back from her brother’s funeral. She throws Nolan for a loop when she admits that she wants a baby. She has no idea her hubby is splitting his time with social worker, Tony. Jack advises Nolan to come clean to his wife. Tony wants that, too. He’s not going to wait around though. The hospital board opts to not name their new research wing after Daniel Grayson. The groundbreaking will still take place as there’s been other funding. Emily plans to clear Daniel’s name at the gala for Margaux’s sake. She knows what it feels like to try to salvage the reputation of someone she loves. Emily needs Jack to recant his story. Stevie isn’t about to let that happen. She convinces Jack to not help Emily. While snooping around for the flash drive Lyman was using to steal Nolan’s secrets, Victoria tells Louise she’s put her trust in the wrong people. This doesn’t sink in until Louise sees an article about how her hubby was out partying with the locals during his date with Tony. She later overhears Nolan tell Jack that the only reason he’s staying with her is out of pity. Nolan finally lets Louise know that he believes it’s time that they end their marriage. They both agree to move forward as friends. Nolan has no idea that Louise knows he wasn’t being completely honest with her. In other news, Margaux is angered to hear that plans to hurt Emily have been put in play. She tracks down the hit woman who has come to town to cancel the job. Stevie chastises David for the choices he’s made in the past. Their contentious conversation comes to an abrupt end when David accidentally cuts his hand. It’s bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Stevie swings by the house later to apologize to David about their fight. Ben is angry that Emily considered trying to come clean about Daniel without talking to him. He doesn’t want her to shut him out. He also wants her to join him at his promotion party. Instead, Emily moves forward with her plan to come clean at the groundbreaking. Surprisingly, Jack is there to back her up. Ben happens to catch site of the two of them together on TV. Emily steps up to the podium at the groundbreaking ceremony. She tells the world that Malcolm Black was the man who attacked her. Daniel Grayson saved her life. Margaux and Victoria are stunned. However, the real shocker comes when Emily admits that she’s Amanda Clarke. A short time later, Louise is digging through the sand to find that flash drive filled with secrets. She tells Victoria that she wants the truth—all of it. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ross Guest Cast *Courtney Love as White Gold *Gail O'Grady as Stevie Grayson *Josh Pence as Tony Hughes *Ed Quin as James Allen *Eltony Williams as Sergeant Kokame *Christopher Wiehl as Kevin Hunter Co-Starring Cast *Tim Powell as Alexander Stone *Helen Sadler as Brigitte *M.J. Karmi as Donna Quotes :Emily: There's one secret that I kept. And it has cost the ones that I love more than I ever wanted. I am David Clarke's daughter. I am Amanda Clarke. ---- :Louise: I want a baby ---- :White Gold: I love a kick-ass powerful kind of girl ---- :Nolan: Emily Throne was not built for good Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x18 Promo "Clarity" (HD) Revenge 4x18 'Clarity' Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 4x18 1.jpg 4x18 2.jpg 4x18 3.jpg 4x18 4.jpg 4x18 5.jpg 4x18 6.jpg 4x18 7.jpg 4x18 8.jpg 4x18 9.jpg 4x18 10.jpg 4x18 11.jpg 4x18 12.jpg 4x18 13.jpg 4x18 14.jpg 4x18 15.jpg 4x18 16.jpg 4x18 17.jpg 4x18 18.jpg 4x18 19.jpg 4x18 20.jpg 4x18 21.jpg 4x18 22.jpg 4x18 23.jpg 4x18 24.jpg 4x18 25.jpg 4x18 26.jpg 4x18 27.jpg 4x18 28.jpg 4x18 29.jpg 4x18 31.jpg 4x18 32.jpg 4x18 33.jpg 4x18 34.jpg 4x18 35.jpg 4x18 36.jpg 4x18 37.jpg 4x18 38.jpg 4x18 39.jpg 4x18 40.jpg Trivia *Emily Thorne reveals her identity as Amanda Clarke on live national television. Reference Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes